relationship goals--oikawa tooru
by itslolo
Summary: Doesn't matter where you were or what you were doing, he was always there. ! reader insert !
1. chapter 1

**Help**

She sat on the bench, gripping onto her bento silently. Her head was down, her foot tapping anxiously despite her efforts to stop it. This was normal for her. Just sitting and waiting. Yes, she has friends. Yes, she has a loving family. And yes, she is loved by many. But even though she has all of these things, she tends to not want them.

Her foot tapped away, leg bouncing with it. She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. Birds chirping. Wind blowing. Trees rustling. Girls screaming in the distance.

She opened her eyes quickly, forcing her head up to look around her. She seen dozens of girls forming a large circle, apparently trapping some poor sap. She shook her head and smiled gently.

"That must suck..."

"What must suck, /y•n/-chan?"

She snapped her head to the sound of the voice, putting her hand on her chest. Her bento almost fell off her lap but another hand caught it.

"Careful," they chuckled. "Don't want to loose your lunch now do we?"

"Oh..uh, no. Not at all." She felt a blush start to form, but she suppressed it. "What," she cleared her throat. "Eh, what are you doing here, Tooru-kun? I thought those girls over there had you trapped."

Oikawa looked over to where she gestured at, a guilty look crossing his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...," he coughed. "I kind of left Iwa-chan over there with them."

"SHITTYKAWA!"

"Oh...," /y•n/ nodded, hearing Hajime yell at him above the fangirls. "You're going to be in trouble if you stay over here any longer, Tooru-kun."

Oikawa sat down next to /y•n/, setting her bento in the space between them. "I think Iwa-chan can last for a little bit longer." He smiled at her, seeing her /e•c/ orbs light up with joy.

"Really?!" She exclaimed excitedly, a bright smile on her face. "You'd stay here with me?"

He nodded, flinching slightly at the glare digging into his back. "O-of course! That's what a good boyfriend does, right?"

/y•n/ gasped and quickly pressed her hand against his lips, shushing him. She scanned the area, making sure no one heard him. When she figured the coast was clear, she looked him in the eye. "You can't say that all willy nilly, you silly!"

"Myi mnot?"

"Huh?"

He gripped her hand gently and pulled it away from his lips. "Why not?"

"Because...it's weird."

He nodded, "Okay, that's fine."

"TRASHYKAWA. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!"

Oikawa jumped and sweatdropped. "I'll see you later, alright?"

/y•n/ nodded and smiled at him, "Bye."

"Bye."

 _ **He never questioned her. One of the reasons why she fell in love with him.**_

「words: 463」


	2. Chapter 2

**Scared**

She gulped, her hands feeling sweaty as she stood in front of the gym doors. Doubt started to fill her mind, thoughts of _almost_ life threatening scenarios made her heart thunder against her chest. She took a deep breath, hearing the sounds of squeaking shoes echo just beyond the door.

"Okay, /y•n/...you don't have anything to worry about...," she mumbled to herself, clenching her fist tightly. She raised her hand to open the door, but paused. She was hesitant to touch it. What if she _died?_

Quickly, she took her hand away from the door and stepped a few feet away. She hugged herself, "No, I take that back...you have so much to worry about."

/y•n/ sighed, turning around. She decided that if she wasn't going to go inside the gym, then what was the point of sticking around outside of it? "I can't believe I'm afraid...," she grumbled, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"Afraid of what, /y•n/-chan?"

She jumped, letting out a small squeal as she did. She turned around once again, seeing Oikawa near the doorway.

"B-baka! You really need to stop with that!"

"Eh?"

She crossed her arms, biting her lip as she did. "You keep sneaking up on me," she blinked. "And mostly when I'm not expecting it!"

He shrugged, wiping off his sweat with the white towel around his neck. "I don't see how it's my fault you're so skittish, /y•n/-chan." He smiled at the /h•c/ haired beauty. "Besides, I find it quite cute when you jump all the time."

She blushed furiously, puffing out her cheeks. "I don't try to be cute!"

"But you are~!"

"Whatever...," she mumbled.

"Say," Oikawa started, tilting his head. "What are you doing out here all alone, /y•n/-chan?"

"Ah..eh...," she stuttered. "Well...I wanted to see you play...," she sighed.

Oikawa chuckled, "Is that all?"

/y•n/ nodded sheepishly.

"You could've just asked! C'mon /y•n/-chan, no need to be afraid."

She looked up at him, fighting a blush. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well...okay...," she shrugged. "I don't see the harm in it...even though I could _die."_

"No you won't! I promise I'll protect you!"

She smiled, following Oikawa into the gym. Her heart thudding in her chest, but not from nervousness.

 _ **He promised to protect her. Even for the silliest things!**_

「words: 401」


End file.
